¡Oh, It's not fair!
by Katrina Himura
Summary: El universo simplemente tenia algo contra el. Porque era injusto que Naruto fuera tan idiota y Sasuke simplemente creía que ya no podía mas.


***Naruto no me pertenece. Solo soy una fujoshi con insomnio D:***

**Advertencias: Primer shounen-ai. Incoherencias, faltas ortográficas y algo de Ooc.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, It's not fair!<strong>

¿Alguna vez has sentido que cuando quieres lograr algo, todo el maldito universo se pone en tu contra?

Como cuando dices 'Hoy voy a comenzar la dieta' y encuentras en tu casa los dulces más calóricos o cuando dices 'Este será el día en que no piense –tanto- en ese idiota', pero como siempre alguna cosa- un lugar, una canción, un _loquesea- _trae de nuevo a tu mente a esa persona.

Patético.

No es posible que de la mañana a la noche lo único en lo que pienses es en donde estará, si se acordara de ti o si seguirá tan condenadamente bueno como tu lo recuerdas todas las noches en tus –muy gráficos y acalorados- sueños. ¿Cuánto llevaba en esa situación? Ya no lo recordaba. Solo sabía desde que el día que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos por su rubio amigo había comenzado a detestar el color naranja y al ramen.

¿Qué el amor te cambia la vida?

Por supuesto y te la convierte en una mierda.

Y si había que ser sincero, ya no se reconocía a si mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel analítico muchacho que antes creía que los placeres que atormentaban al vulgo nunca iban a hacer mella sobre él?

El creía que los sonrojos y latidos acelerados le quedan bien solo a las chicas que leían demasiados mangas shojo. O el que tratar de llamar la atención de alguien por ridículos medios solo era para los perdedores desesperados. O que el masturbarse compulsivamente cada noche con meros recuerdos era cosa de adolescentes sobre hormonados y viejos verdes.

Pero ahí estaba él. Uchiha Sasuke, hombre de infranqueable orgullo, codiciado por su belleza e inteligencia, estupidizado y caliente por otro hombre. Por Uzumaki Naruto. Su amigo. Su rival. Su _dulce tormento._ El protagonista de sus porno-sueños. Su _casi_ hermano.

Dios, que mal estaba.

No por el hecho de que fuera otro hombre. Simplemente era porque Uzumaki Naruto era un reverendo idiota. Eso es, un consumadísimo idiota.

Ya había dejado de contar el numero de veces que se le había insinuado al ojiazul, desde detalles –cursiladas- sumamente sutiles- _Siempre estaré ahí para ti_- hasta 'ataques' mas frontales -_¿Y dobe, esta bueno ese pelirrojo, no?- _Pero nada. Pareciera que ese dicho de que los rubios son tontos no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

El punto era, que lo que realmente le jodía de toda la situación, es que fuera –aparentemente- el único que tuviera que estar con la mente por las nubes, con altibajos de emociones y salvajes fantasías. Quería que el Uzumaki sintiera esa sensación de perderse en sus ojos, suspirar sin poder evitarlo y que cada movimiento suyo se convirtiera en una insinuante tortura.

Por supuesto que podría simplemente ir a por el, amarrarlo un par de días a la cama y demostrarle que un Uchiha podía darle todo lo que el necesitaba. Pero no, el no era andaba tratando de secuestrar a otro con lascivas intenciones. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería, también lo apreciaba demasiado como para asaltarlo- violentamente- sin su consentimiento.

Maldición. El se negaba ha haber caído ante alguien que no podía cuenta de todo eso. Y se iba a mantener así hasta que Naruto le diera la mínima señal para cumplir aquello con lo que soñaba a cada minuto del día. Pero que no se cumpliría hasta que el rubio dejara de verlo como su _casi _hermano, así que a seguir tragando sus celos ante chiquillas idiotas, a seguir teniendo las manos quietas cuando un furtivo abrazo se daba.

Si, así tenía que ser.

-_Tiempo al tiempo- _se dijo mientras el rubio se estiraba echado en el suelo de su habitación y dejaba ver un trozo de piel firme y bronceada.

Oh dios, en verdad no era justo.

-Hey teme, ¿te quedas a dormir, verdad?

El rubio ahora solo traía un muy ligero pantalón. Un muy ligero pantalón que marcaba deliciosamente todo aquello que la muy condenada y bastarda vida se había encargado de darle -muy generosamente- al rubio.

Si, era muy injusto. Pero el podía vivir con eso.

Por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Escuchar Lily Allen y el dolor de cabeza no son buena combinación (?) No me convence realmente, pero ya no pienso a esta hora D:**

**Comenten :) **


End file.
